


Superhero

by Urang_Hoream



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, I never tagged anything b4. AU where voltron didn’t happen., Implied Fight, M/M, Making Up Mistakes, Songfic, angst with happy ending, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urang_Hoream/pseuds/Urang_Hoream
Summary: ‘I met a superheroI lost herI want her back,“Superhero” by Lauv





	Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I don’t own any of the songs and I personally apologize if I did any form of typo. English is not my mother language.

It’s this time of the year again.

All this time, Lance held on with the hope Keith’ll come back. He was too scared to step forward.

He waited and waited and waited.

In the station, in the airport, in the place where they first met.

Even if it hurts,

The place where they fought the worst.

He waited and waited and waited.

The clock in the park.

The clock at the station.

The clock on the corner of the morning news on tv.

Every tick, every blink, they all seemed to blame him.

He waited and waited and waited.

Why did both of them had to be so stubborn?

Both blaming each other.

Both suspecting each other.

Not one who pulled on the delicate thread they’ve wove together.

But two.

So he waited and waited and waited.

I could’ve move on, he said.

I could forget him if I wanted to, he said.

He’s not the only fish in the sea, he said, not knowing what it meant.

But that face never left his mind.

So he waited and waited and waited.

The screen of his phone showed that The Script’s “The Man who Can’t be Moved” was on replay.

Pathetic, isn’t he?

He turned off the replay mode.

Maybe a change is necessary.

So he chose shuffle.

Maybe something could help him around the corner.

Like it did on the day they met.

Maybe it does.

One man changed his life.

Oh what a superhero he was.

Maybe a song could do the same thing.

He frowned.

Most are those he shared with him.

His thumb was consistent.

Skip. This was when they wished upon a shooting star that turned out to be an aeroplane.

Skip. This was when he went home crying because he failed a class.

Skip. This was when they went to the theme park.

Skip. This was when they lay under a ceiling full of LED lights while it’s raining outside.

Skip. This was when he said yes.

Maybe there’s something else if he kept going on.

Skip. The music’s wasn’t his type.

Skip. He can’t catch the lyrics.

What’s on the chart?

The awards?

Or maybe he could just skip away.

Opening album after album.

And there it was.

The first betrayal to his change.

He hit the replay button again.

 

 

Lance smiled at his guitar bag in front of him

One song did change his life.

He watched houses and buildings pass by outside the train.

He knows Keith’ll hate this.

But there’s nothing wrong in trying.

It’s been a year.

What would he look like? How’s his daily life?

Does he still tie his mullet back? Does he scrunch his nose up whe he doesn’t like something and thought that nobody sees him? Does those violet eyes glint when he wanted something but too afraid to say it? Does he mumble and blush when he knew he’s wrong but doesn’t want to show it? Does he mix his coffee with last night’s hot cocoa? Are there bite marks of the pencils he use? Does he wake up in the morning breathless because he slept with his face down?

A thought passed. Lance’s smile turned upside down.

Did he show them to someone else?

Lanec slapped himself.

One year without contact still has the possibility of being single.

Just look at yourself, Lance said to his reflection on the window.

 

He’s here. Lance stood awkwardly in front a house. Inside, he felt betrayed. Why didn’t Keith ever told him that he lived in a cozy house just a bus stop away from Keith’s campus and a train station away from Lance’s? They’d been living in a flat twice as far!

Wait, this might be his new boyfriend’s house.

Lance slapped himself.

Oh positive side of the brain, what to think in this situation? Keith Loves You.

Or maybe not.

His hand flew by itself.

“Oh darling, don’t hurt yourself. Just knock, Shiro would be in the TV room in this time of day,”

For a moment, Lance thought he had died from shock. You’re in front of your boyfriend’s house, scared to death that he might have a new boyfriend, then suddenly a neighbouring grandma greets you. Lance hoped his smile was enough for a thank you. Maybe his heart had migrated to his head, he could hear it beating clearly.

Wait... Shiro? Who’s Shiro?!

Oh the betrayal his hand did when it knocked the door.

Lance doesn’t want to know what kind of face he make.

Lance thought Keith was onto steroids.

Hot. But this is not Keith.

Clad mightily in a shirt so tight the owner doesn’t seem to realize the buttons were straining to survive on his well built form, loose tie dangling on his chest, dark trouser. Keith’s not the type who’d work 9 to 5, Lance rented him his first studio.

“Uh... Can I help you?”

“Is Keith’s home?”

Lance was sure his nose flared. Keith said his nose use to flare when he’s nervous. Lance saw the mystery man’s smirk. Ok, his nose did flare.

He was rubbing his nose back to it’s normal size when he heard it.

“Lance?”

There’s no way in this world his nose didn’t flare twice as usual.

The same dark hair, the same pony tail, the same pale skin, the same violet eyes.

“Lance!”

“Yes!”

That scowl. Lance slapped himself. Keith’s angry. Remember that. They fought. You came back after one year of no contact at all. You’re the asshole.

“If you’re here only to bring up what happened last year I-“

“No!”

The mystery man had disappeared. Keith’s alone, leaning to the door frame, hands crossed. Looking so beautiful Lance’s brain shortcircuited.

“I’m giving you five minutes,”

“Ok.”

The way he rolled his eyes. Is that the sweater Lance bought him for his birthday? When was it? Two years ago? Last year?

“Lance!”

“Yes! You’re so beautiful I got ditracted,” Keith raised a brow “Ok, I’m sorry.”

Stupid.

Stupid.

Stupid!

What if that ‘Shiro’ was his boyfirend?! What if that guy bought Keith the same thing?!

The zipper didn’t even cooperate, it got stuck halfway, Lance pulled out the guitar anyway. The zipper broke. Fuck that.

“What? You’re gonna serenade me into your arms?”

Shrug.

“That’s the only thing I can do,” shitty answer. Keith oh-ed and nodded. Stupid Lance.

“So you’re surrendering on the fact that you’re useless,”

“I-“ TAKE A DEEP BREATH. YOU’RE HERE TO APOLOGIZE, NOT TO START ANOTHER FIGHT.

“Yes, I am”

That smirk of victory.

“I’m useless to anyone but you,”

Keith froze for exactly one second.

“You do this to boys and girls all the same-“

“I didn’t use my guitar and harmony when I asked you out,”

Keith did freeze this time.

“My brain shortcircuited when I’m around you, Keith,”

Keith raised a hand. That meant stop. Not questions. Lance had noted.

“Just finish your job and I’ll decide,”

Shit-eating grin. Lance was sure he’d make a great Chesire when he looked at himself in the mirror on the day Keith said yes. He picked up his guitar and trust his musician hand to do the job. The music reeled his confidence up.

“I came here prepared so don’t hesitate to say the truth to me Keith,”

“I never hesitate don’t I?” Ugh.

“Yes, you don’t,”

 

_‘I met a superhero_   
_I lost him_   
_I want him back_   
_He did things to me that no one else could_   
_And I miss that_

_Oh_   
_Don't wanna talk about it_   
_Oooh_   
_I was so wrong about it_   
_Oooh_   
_Can't do a thing about it now_   
_Now_

_'Cause they say if you love him let him go_   
_And they say if it’s meant to be you’ll know_   
_Know_

_I met a superhero_   
_I lost him_   
_I want him back_   
_He did things to me that no one else could_   
_And I miss that_

_Yeah_

_I met a superhero_   
_I lost him_   
_I want him back_   
_He did things to me that no one else could_   
_I miss that_   
_I miss that,_

Instrumental cue. Keith leaned more comfortably to the doorframe. That’s a good thing, right?

 

_‘Ohhh_   
_Don't wanna talk about it_   
_Oooh_   
_I was so wrong about it_   
_Oooh_   
_Can't do a thing about it now_   
_Now_

_Ohhh_   
_Don’t wanna talk about it_   
_Oooh_   
_I was so wrong about it_   
_Oooh_   
_Can't do a thing about it now_   
_Now,_

 

OO SHIT. Shiro. How could he be so close to Keith?!

 

_‘And they say if Keith’s meant to be you’ll know_   
_I met a superhero_   
_I lost him_   
_I want him back_   
_He did things to me that no one else could’_

It was at this moment Lance knew,

He fucked up.

  
_‘Damn, I miss that,’_

 

Hands down. Game over. Aspiration had been disclosed briefly.

Shiro placed an arm around Keith’s shoulder.

Ouch.

“That’s all?” Keith asked. No, it wasn’t Shiro.

Lance nodded. Better to avoid Shiro’s stare. New boyfriend alert.

“So, what business exactly do you have with my Keith?”

Echo.

Echo.

Echo.

My Keith.

_My Keith._

**_MY KEITH._ **

5 out of 9 lives Lance had prepared for this died. Is this the end? Hold your breath and count to ten. Feel the earth move-

It’s obvious KEITH’S SO OUT OF REACH.

Surrender my everything-

Is it too late now to say sorry?

What do you mean?

Lyrics spun in Lance’s head.He didn’t know what kind of face he made, but Keith planted his elbow on Shiro’s stomach. Lance’d been there before,and he didn’t only bend down like what Shiro did.

“Shiro, you’re scaring him,”

_Your words cut deeper than a knife._

Lance wasn’t sure he’s breathing or not.

_Now I need someone to bring me back to life._

Keith rolled his eyes.

“Lance, this is my brother, Shiro,”

What?

“My brother. Brother. Hermano. _Ani?_ Doesn’t that ring a bell?”

Loading.... 65%

“Keith, if I’m your brother, I have the right to know who this man is,”

“Shiro, this is my boyfriend, Lance,”

Loading.....

Error.

“What?”

Keith raised a brow.

“Aren’t you? I don’t remember saying anything about breaking up that day,”

Rebooting....

Complete.

“Hey,”

Pale hand on tan hand. Keith never smiled this soft. Another pale hand on tan cheek.

“I missed you, I’m sorry I was childish, I-“

Lance laughed.

He laughed so hard Keith took a step back. But Lance had held both his hands tight, holding Keith in place.

Boom. Clap. The sound of my heart.

Lance looked so happy.

Tan forehead on pale.

“That’s your brother?”

“mmhm,”

Lance chuckled lowly. His head slips to drop on one of Keith’s shoulder.

“ I thought it was your boyfriend,”

Loud enough for the both of them to hear.

Keith was screaming. Swearing. Pushing. Smacking blindly. Getting deep red. But Lance had held him tight, face still buried in the other’s shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry, I missed you too, my Superhero.”

 

 

I met a superhero.

I lost him.

I had him back.

 

Lance hugged Keith tight. Vowed to himself he’ll never let go. Ever again.

 

 

“Happy birthday, Keith,”

**Author's Note:**

> beta’d by gluckose on tumblr :)
> 
> BANG ADE JADI ORANG TERKENAL BANG YAWLA ADE BAHAGIA BANG


End file.
